Will Welcomes the Worse
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day four hundred and ninety-nine:  abc 23 of 26  It seemed like a good idea at the time... until he saw what he was really doing.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 23rd cycle. Now cycle 24!_

_**ALPHABET 2.0** - So nearly a year ago (HA!) I had done a set of stories taking inspiration by words, three for each letter of the alphabet (started with Acapella, Audition Arts in mid-February and every other day to April). Well now I wanted to do something like that, but using the alphabet another way. Instead of random words, I made sentences, all with those same letters (you'll see). The first half was in cycle 22, now here's the second half in cycle 24!  
**TODAY:** (23 of 26) W is for..._

* * *

**"Will Welcomes the Worse"  
Will (& Sue, Beiste) **

It was only after the fact that he saw what it was going to cost him, to hold to this alliance… Him and Sue Sylvester, as allies in mischief and mean-spiritedness… It hadn't started out that way, not in his mind. In there, he had honestly just wanted to get his club, his kids, what was rightfully theirs… It was the methods that were not the best.

Joining forces with her, it had made sense at the time. They were both facing some cutbacks at the hands of Figgins and a woman they knew nothing about, who didn't think the sun was shining on their heads, who basically… stood in their way. One common goal, common obstacle, was enough for him to consider her as someone with 'the right idea.' Their aims were not the same, he knew… He wanted to look out for and ensure his kids' futures, their dreams… and she wanted glory forever after. Even if he tried to tell himself that it was wrong, that it could only end with someone getting hurt, his view was only on this new way which had presented itself to help him out.

At first it had been fun to play the bad guys… a good little thrill, tricky, child's play. No one else was looking out for them anymore, now there they were. And Sue, well in that instant she was not only complicit to his situation, she had the way out.

He soon realized there was a problem to all this. Sue may have been willing to see Shannon Beiste as nothing beyond one more person who would dare to stand in her way, but in no time reality had hit Will. She could ignore the person, who she was, but he couldn't. He discovered his cruelty toward the stranger, just as he also discovered her as who she was… They had some different views here and there, but at heart they were very much like-minded.

They could be friends, great ones, provided she forgave him for his behavior toward her at the beginning. As allies went, she was who he should connect his track to, and once he saw it he couldn't unsee it… not that he wanted to.

There was just so much at stake. It was for all the kids, yes, but then there was him… He could try and keep himself separate from this, just the teacher, just the director, but who was he kidding? When they lost, he felt it; when they won, he felt it… So when they were threatened, then so was he. He'd acted rashly, in an attempt to respond to that threat.

He knew what would happen now, of course. Now he was turning away from Sue Sylvester, as good as betraying her, and after she had 'trusted him,' then that betrayal would not go by quietly. He could see it now… strikes behind his back, strikes at the club, comments about his hair…

But he would take it all in; he had to. It was better than the alternative. If he continued the way he did now, it would never work, and he would only feel worse about himself. He had to think on his own, not be Sue's puppet. He liked the idea that they could be friends, that he could reach this other side of her he knew was under that thick surface. But when the price was too high then no amount of wishful thinking would work. If they were going to be friends, then it'd have to be under different terms.

THE END

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
****always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
